O Poder da Chve
by aninekitty
Summary: É o meu primeiro fic sobre o Fairy Tail. E é para o aniversário de um colega. Por isso não sejam maus.


Eu: Olá! Bem este é o meu primeiro fic sobre Fairy Tail. Nunca escrevi este tipo de fic antes, por isso desculpa se as personagens parecem um pouco OC. Bem eu queria dedicar este fic a um grande amigo meu, o Cristiano, que faz anos hoje! Parabéns! (E para que saibas escrevi isto tudo em português antes de o escrever em inglês, foi quase tortura! Por isso espero que gostes!) Bem para todos os outros que estam a ler, quero agradecer por gastarem o vosso tempo com um dos meus fics. Já agora, romances são o meu forte, não aventuras nem acção, mas vou tentar acrescentar um pouco de aventura e acção nisto. Desejem me sorte! L0L

Aviso: Nada de Fairy Tail me pertence, se me pertencia a Lucy e o Natsu estariam a namorar, e eu seria rica e não estaria no Fanfiction, ou esteria?

O Poder da Chave

POV da Lucy

Pensavas que uma rapariga se habituaria a isto, não? Esta vida confusa cheia de emoções e missões. Especialmente com o Team que eu tenho. Onde todos pensão que não temos que parar para descansar antes de aceitar a próxima missão que lhes aparece à frente!

Cá estou eu, a andar atrás do Gray e do Natsu, e a perder velocidade, só não estou atrás da Erza porque tenho medo que ela sem querer solte a sua bagagem pesadíssima e lá ia eu! Estou cansada, já estamos a subir esta montanha a quase 2 horas. Mas mesmo assim não me queixo, pois cada vez que o faço, a Erza reclama, o Natsu deixa um comentário, que atrai atenção do Gray, que por sua vez se mete com o Natsu. Eles decidem lutar, e isso só nos irá atrasar ainda mais.

Para mais, tenho pressa para chegar ao nosso destino! A Levy e o seu Team estão lá! Afinal vamos ajudá-los, na missão deles! Tenho saudades da Levy, já está a trabalhar nesta missão a quase duas semanas!

Para mais o caso é estranho. Começou tudo com uma estranha aparição de um mago poderoso, mais velho que nós. Queria raptar a princesa dessa terra, que tem 15 anos! O pai dela, o Rei, não nós dá uma razão exacta sobre porque, e o que querem dela, mas não pode ser nada de bom! A coisa é, que a Levy era suposto só ir lá para a proteger, mas ao que parece não se baseia só nisso, claro que não, porque se sim as coisas podiam ser fáceis para variar, não é? Bem não me posso queixar muito. Temos de ir ajuda-los a proteger a princesa, pois todos os feitiços de protecção que a Levy já tentou não resultaram. Coitada! Para mais detestava me encontrar na posição da princesa, está perto dos seus 16 anos, e eu sei como é querer sair de casa e ser obrigada a ficar, é terrível.

"Lucy!... Lucy!"

"LUCE!"

"Hum?" Disse eu olhando para cima para ver o Gray a olhar-me de forma estranho, o Natsu com uma mão sobre o meu ombro, e um olhar preocupado e a Erza a olhar para mim, com uns olhos que me perguntavam logo 'Que se passa? Precisas de algo?'

"Estavas noutro mundo! Está tudo bem Luce? Estás cansada? Queres que te leve ao colo?" Perguntou o Natsu com um brilho de brincadeira nos olhos. Ele sabia que eu detestava que as pessoas me pegassem ao colo, a não ser os meus espíritos, mas isso era outra história por completo.

"Não se passa nada Natsu. Estou bem. Só um pouco preocupada com a Levy, mas bem!" Assegurei-lhes a todos. Mas nenhum parecia ter-se convencido. "Estou a falar a sério, é só isso."

"Não é só com a Levy que estás preocupada." Disse a Erza, com a cara serena e ela tinha razão, este caso parecia estar a esconder algo mais serio atrás de só proteger a princesa, é que nem razões do porque tínhamos, era estranho e eu iria descobrir tudo, mas não podia preocupar os outros com isso, não é? Podia só ser impressão minha, e estaria a leva-los a todos atrás de pistas falsas. Neste tempo, eu e Erza viemos a aproximamo-nos bastante, considero-a a irmã mais velha que nunca tive. A Mirajane é como uma segunda mãe para mim, o Mestre é como se fosse meu avô, o Gray é como o meu, super protector, irmão mais velho, e após a Juvia ter se apercebido que eu não era uma ameaça, no seu caminho para o amor, (isso foi assim que ela e o Gray começaram a namorar), nós também nos começamos a dar melhor considero-a como a minha genra, a Cana é como se fosse minha tia, não parece próxima, mas se eu precisar ela lá estará, a Levy é uma das minhas amigas mais próximas, posso-lhe contar tudo sem me preocupar, ela não me julga, simplesmente procura o porque das minhas acções, e aceita-me. Todos os membros da guilda são a minha família, a melhor que eu podia alguma vez pedir.

"Não, não é nada para além disso." Assegurei, olhando para os rapazes eles pareciam ter acreditado em mim, na verdade já estavam a reclamar um com o outro. Mas a Erza de certeza que não ficou convencida, notava-se logo pelo olhar que me dirigia.

Voltei a minha atenção para os rapazes a minha frente. O Gray já se tinha despido, e agarrava no Natsu pelo colete, enquanto que este tinha um dos punhos cheios de fogo, e pronto para acertar ao colega.

"Natsu! Gray! Espero bem que não estejam a lutar!"

"Claro que não Erza!" Disse o Gray a por um braço a volta dos ombros do Natsu.

"Nem pensávamos no assunto!" Repostou o Natsu.

"Claro que não…" Sussurrei para mim.

….

POV do Natsu

Finalmente chegamos! O Gray já estava a começar a irritar-me… O Happy adormeceu e agora estava aninhado nos meus braços.

Para ser sincero estava feliz para poder ajudar a Levy com isto, mas não percebo muito bem o que nós podemos fazer se os feitiços que ela já usou não fizeram nada. Mas quem sabe, há muitas coisas que eu não compreendo, mas quando ela mandou-nos o pedido de ajuda, parecia que havia algo que ela não nos estava a contar. Talvez fosse isso que também preocupava a Lucy?

Bem, tenho fome! Não me apercebi que tinha dito isso em voz alta até a Lucy dizer:

"Tu tens sempre fome."

"Verdade." Concordou o Gray.

"Não te preocupas Natsu. Podemos comer uma vez dentro do castelo." Disse uma voz vinda de atrás de nós.

"Levy!" Gritou a Lucy abraçando-a.

"Olá Lu-chan." Disse a Levy respondendo alegremente ao abraço da Lucy.

"Olá Levy, ainda bem que tas bem." Disse a Erza.

"Olá Levy." Dissemos eu e o Gray, cumprimentando-a.

… Dentro do Castelo …

POV da Lucy

Entramos todos para uma sala grande onde dum lado encontravam-se sofás, e uma mesa de café, com uma grande mesa cheia de comida ao lado. Do outro lado estavam montes de livros no chão depois ao canto estava uma pequena secretária, cheia de papéis e mais livros. Eu adoro ler, mas isto era um exagero.

Antes de todos nós entrarmos na sala, já o Natsu e o Happy encontravam-se a volta da mesa comendo de tudo. O Happy estava a dormir, mas parece-me que lhe bastou o cheiro do sushi, para o acordar. Soltei um suspiro, importavam-se mais com a comida do que saber o que podíamos fazer para retornar a liberdade a princesa.

"Bem Levy, podes começar a explicar."

"Bem, … o Rei ainda não me disse porque, mas sei que uma pequena Guild, formada por nada mais do que sete magos, querem a princesa. Sei que há mais para a história mas o Rei não me conta. É frustrante. Mas não há nada que possa fazer que não tentar proteger a princesa, e ao conhece-la fiquei com uma ideia doida de que a Lucy me podia ajudar."

"Como? O que posso eu fazer?" Perguntei com urgência, claro que medo e nervosismo me percorreu, mas também curiosidade e ansiedade.

"Bem Lucy, é que amanhã de certeza que o grupo há-de atacar, pois é a celebração dos 16 anos da princesa e como diz a tradição desta terra a princesa irá ter de entrar numa procissão pela terra, mas nenhumas dos meus feitiços resultam por isso… bem…"

"Desabafa Levy." Apressou a Erza.

"Bem vede só isto." Disse a Levi agarrando numa foto e mostrando-nos a. Olhei chocada para o que via, no foto estava o retrato duma rapariga, mas ela era,…

"Hey Lucy, quando é que tiraste essa foto?" Perguntou o Natsu.

"Não pode ser. A Lucy tem cabelo loiro, a do retrato tem cabelo preto." Disse o Gray.

"Pois, mas é parecidinha a mim." Disse eu, de certeza que o choque se lia directamente do meu tom de voz, e do olhar que transportava nos meus olhos.

"Pois, eu sei que é muito para pedir Lucy, … mas podes disfarçar-te da princesa para amanhã. Daria nos uma grande ajuda, mantemos a princesa segura e ao mesmo tempo podemos vir a descobrir algo sobre os bandidos…" Disse a Levy, notava logo que ela pedia-me isto mas sentia-se um pouco culpada por faze-lo, de certeza que tinha medo que algo me pudesse acontecer. Mas se isto podia ajudar, eu fazia-lo. Afinal tenho quase a certeza que não querem matar a princesa, certo?

"E se for perigoso?" Perguntou o Gray.

"Todos os trabalhos do Guild são perigosas Gray, umas mais do que outras. Mas eu não me importo, afinal tarei sempre os meus espíritos ao meu lado." Assegurei-lhes. Eu queria fazer isto, quando eu era obrigada a ficar em casa, claro que não era por causa de nenhum maluco a tentar raptar-me, mas era horrível na mesma. Agora ia eu lutar pela liberdade de outra, como desejava que alguém tivesse feito por mim.

"Tens a certeza disso Lucy, um trabalho assim pode ser mesmo perigosa." Disse o Natsu, e o meu coração parou por um pouco, era raro o Natsu mostrar preocupação assim, mostrava-o mais enquanto lutava e cheio de raiva misturada com grande porções. Mas desta vez notava-se pura preocupação.

"Não te preocupas…" Respondi baixinho, depois soltei uma gargalhada. "Até parece que nunca fiz coisas perigosas na minha vida. A nossa missão é manter a princesa em segurança, e é isso que vamos fazer! Afinal somos da Fairy Tail, e nunca desistimos duma luta não importa o quão difícil é. Certo?" Disse cheia de entusiasmo, tinha de alegrar a atmosfera que já estava a ficar pesado.

"Claro." Responderam em uni-solo.

"Só há um problema." Declarou a Erza.

"Qual?"

"O teu cabelo Lucy. É loiro, mas a da princesa é preto."

"Sim definitivamente que os raptores iram reparar nisso." Concordou o Gray.

"Sim, mas eu já pensei nisso." Disse a Levy contente e satisfeita consigo mesma. "Tenho aqui um feitiço para mudar a cor do cabelo, só dura seis horas mas isso é mais que suficiente." Assegurou a Levy.

"Espero bem que a procissão não demore seis horas!" Acrescentei, já tendo pena dos meus pés, especialmente porque de certeza teria de me vestir com um daqueles vestido compridos de princesa, não tenho problemas com o vestido, mas os saltos, que de certeza também eram obrigatórios, iriam pôr-me os pés a sangrar logo após a primeira meia hora de caminho.

"Não Lu-chan, demorará uma hora no máximo, não passam pela terra toda, só pelas ruas principais. Mas de qualquer das formas não tens de andar."

"Não, claro que não Lucy. Como estarás a fazer de realeza irão tratar-te com realeza. Irás ser levada por uma carruagem, levada por dois cavalos brancos e tudo." Acrescentou.

"E nós?" Perguntou o Natsu.

"Nós vamos nos mascarar de guardas e camponeses. Não podem suspeitar que a Lucy não é a princesa." Disse a Erza.

"Sim, era esse o plano." Concordou a Levy.

"Já agora Levy. Onde está o resto do teu Team?" Perguntou o Gray.

"Bem eu não vim com o meu team, como pareceu uma missão fácil decidimos ir cada um na nossa missão. Mas não vim só,…" Disse a Levy a corar, mas foi interrompida pelo som da porta a abrir. Viramo-nos e vimos o Gajell, não me admira nada que a Levy estivesse a corar, desde que ele chegou ao guild que ela não consegue falar de outro rapaz, e agora que eles começaram a namorar ele era super-protector em relação a ela que até me ajudou a inspirar um capitulo da minha novela, que refaria o mesmo assunto (namorado protector).

"Ah! Já chegaram. Ela já vos contou o plano?" Perguntou enquanto passava por nós para pousar alguns livros com capas de couro.

"Sim, já ouvimos o plano." Disse a Erza.

"E?"

"É um bom plano, especialmente a parte onde não tenho de andar." Disse eu, esperando que isso pudesse aliviar um pouco a tensão.

"E arriscado, mas afinal somos da Fairy Tail, certo?" Acrescentou o Natsu, posando um dos seus braços nos meus ombros e outro nos ombros do Gray. De certeza que corei.

"Ainda bem que vos agradou, mas agora alguém vai ter de contar a princesa." Disse o Gajell.

"Eu, …" Começou a Levy, mas como era eu que ia fazer da princesa só achava certo que devia pelo menos passar algum tempo com ela, certo?

"Eu vou."

"Lucy?" Questionou a Erza com curiosidade.

"Não se preocupem, não a como. Mas devia no mínimo falar com ela antes de ir a uma precisão e fingir ser ela. E de certeza que a ajudará a compreender como a sua cooperação será importante."

"Tudo bem Luce, mas talvez fosse melhor alguém ir contigo."

"E simpático …" Comecei pensando que ele estava a oferecer-se para me acompanhar, era simpático da sua parte, mas de certeza que não me ia conseguir concentrar numa conversa séria sobre isto, com o Natsu ao lado a agir como… bem, como o Natsu.

"Sim, o Happy devia ir contigo." Disse ele erguendo o gato voador que estava cause a dormir.

"Aye." Disse ele numa voz abafada, enquanto o Natsu pousava-o nos meus braços.

"Que bom."

"O quarto dela é a duas portas a esquerda deste quarto." Disse a Levy enquanto eu saia da sala.

…

POV de ninguém (ainda na sala onde os outros estão)

"Meu se a quiseres conquistar, vais ter de fazer melhor que isso, se não vais perder o comboio, e ele pode nunca mais parar na tua estação." Disse o Gray, repetindo as palavras que a Lucy lhe tinha dito, antes de ele ter convidado a Juvia para sair pela primeira vez.

"O que queres dizer com 'querer conquistá-la'? Eu e a Lucy somos só amigos. Para mais, eu não gosto de comboios, não gosto de nenhuns transportes para dizer a verdade. Mas tu já devias saber isso, Gray."

"O que o Gray está a dizer é que se não te despachares a convidar a Lu-chan a sair. Que ainda aparece alguém, e ta rouba. E pelo que eu ouvi o Luki esta bastantemente interessado." Acrescentou a Livy.

"O que é que vos deu?"

"Ouve nos Natsu!" Ordenou a Erza, com uma voz que faria qualquer pessoa ficar imobilizado. "Estamos preocupados. Quero dizer é obvio que tens sentimentos pela Lucy…"

"Mas…"

"Nada de introspecções!" Exclamou a Erza mexendo um dedo a frente do nariz do Natsu. "Ela pode parecer estar livre e a esperar por ti, mas só existe uma certa quantidade de tempo que uma rapariga é capaz de aguentar. E depois mais depressa que podes pensar ela pode já não cá estar, ou já não estar disponível. O dia de amanhã nunca está garantida por isso … pensa no assunto. Porque de hoje para amanhã a Lucy decide seguir em frente, não a podes culpar. E o teu comportamento pode vir a mostrar consequências em nós todos."

"Não sou assim tão burro, sabem?" Questionou o Natsu, raiva evidente na sua língua e olhos. "Eu sei isso, porque achas que eu não lhe disse! Porque se eu for rejeitado, as minhas atitudes vão mudar e vai haver sempre um estilo de ambiente estranho quando estamos juntos, nunca poderemos voltar a ser como de antes…."

"E se não fores rejeitado?" Tentou o Gray, sabendo que apesar dela o esconder bem, que a Lucy tinha sentimentos pelo Natsu. Isso trazia outra forma de irritação, quase insuportável, ele sentia-se como um estilo de irmão mais velho para a Lucy, e sentia o dever de a manter protegida de qualquer dor, seja ele física ou sentimental.

Mas o Natsu não lhe respondeu, só saiu da sala, e só foi revisto ao jantar.

…

POV da Lucy (quarto da princesa)

Respirei fundo três vezes antes de suavemente bater com o meu punho na madeira polida da porta.

Um 'entra!' abafado foi a resposta que eu esperava para poder entrar.

Entrei, estava uma rapariga sentada a frente duma mesa de maquilhagem, penteando o seu cabelo preto.

"Desculpe interromper princesa, mas…." As palavras ficaram-me presas na garganta ao levantar o meu olhar do chão, directamente para um par de grandes olhos castanhos, iguais aos meus.

" Oh. Meu. Deus." Dissemos ambas em simultâneo.

"És parecidinha comigo." Disse a princesa, inspeccionando-me de cima a baixo, com os olhos inúmeras vezes.

"Na verdade sua alteza, eu nasci primeiro." Disse, rindo-me para mim própria.

"Por que é que cá tas?" Perguntou a princesa, desta vez a andar de volta da Lucy ainda a inspeccioná-la de cima a baixo.

"Eu sou a Lucy H…. sou a Lucy, da Fairy Tail. Venho cá propor uma maneira de você ir amanhã a sua procissão, mas sem perigos nenhuns."

"Que bom! Será a primeira vez que saio do castelo desde que isto tudo começou. Não me percebas mal. Eu adoro que todos estejam preocupados comigo, mas considero exagerado toda esta segurança. Sim que compreendo, mas não quero estar trancada no meu quarto a minha vida toda." Suspirou. "Desculpe a minha má educação. Sou a princesa Dorinda. Podes contar-me o vosso plano?"

"Sim claro, é por isso que cá estou." Disse eu olhando para a princesa que agora se encontrava sentada no bordo da sua cama. "Bem, estávamos a pensar, que bem, já que somos tão parecidas seria boa ideia trocarmos de lugar. Só temos de fazer alguns feitiços para mudarmos a cor do cabelo e vuala, eu sou tu e tu és eu. Que te parece?"

"É uma excelente ideia."

"Tu também irás na procissão, mas vais a acompanhar alguns dos meus colegas."

"Parece-me bem. Esse gato é teu?" Perguntou a princesa, apontando para o Happy que estava aninhado a dormir nos meus braços.

"Não é dum colega meu."

"Posso?"

"Com certeza, sua alteza." Disse eu sossegadamente a por o Happy entre os braços da princesa.

"Sabe, eu sempre quis um gato, mas como era muita responsabilidade, e eu teria de ir lá fora com ele e brincar, bem o meu pai é muito inseguro. Mas ele prometeu-me uma gata, quando isto tudo acabar."

"Que bom." Disse eu, sentando-me num lugar ao seu lado na cama, para onde a princesa Dorinda tinha feito um gesto com a mão. "Já escolheste um nome para ela?"

"Sim! Bem, estou indecisa entre Sarafina e Alteza."

"São dois nomes bastante giras…"

O tempo passou a voar, e já eram horas de jantar quando sai do quarto da princesa, com ela atrás claro.

…

POV da Lucy (dia da procissão, 30 minutos antes de partirem)

Eu e a Princesa encontrávamo-nos no quarto que me foi dado, e a Levy estava a por nos uns cremes no cabelo enquanto dizia certas palavras que para os meus ouvidos eram incompreensíveis. Após alguns minutos ambas olhamo-nos a um espelho de corpo inteiro. Nem me reconhecia, claro que tinha a cara igual, mas o meu cabelo era da cor do mais escuro negrume, e tinha um vestido vermelho posto, o vestido era comprido e mesmo com os meus saltos que me davam mais 3 cm de altura, esbatia no chão. As alças caiam para os ombros, fazendo um decote baixo, era justinho ao corpo até chegar a minha cinta, depois era larga. Os saltos eram lindos e pretos, mas, como esperava, bastante inconfortáveis. Tinha a cara pintada, olhos com sombra em tons de terra e bastante base espalhada pelo meu corpo, para que o meu tom de pé correspondesse ao da princesa e também esconder a minha tatuagem da Fairy Tail, e depois um pouco de glose rosa brilhante e blush.

Ao meu lado a Princesa também se encontrava chocada, estava vestida com uma saia de ganga curtinha, e um top laranja e branca, com umas sandálias. Na macalhagem encontrava-se reduzida a glose e rímel. E tinha o cabelo, agora loiro, numa trança francesa.

"Tás linda" Dissemos ambas em uni-solo.

"Wow." Virei-me para trás para ver o Natsu a olhar-me, corei, só espero que ele não tenha reparado.

"A carruagem está lá em baixo a espera. E sua alteza irá vir connosco." Disse o Natsu olhando agora para a princesa.

"Agora terás de a tratar por Lucy, e a mim de princesa. Se não podem desconfiar." Disse eu, um pouco irritada, prontos, estava com inveja por causa da forma como a princesa olhava para ele.

"Sim, a Lucy tem razão." Disse a Princesa.

"Vá vamos." Insistiu a Levy.

"Toma." Disse eu pondo o meu chicote no cinto da saia que a princesa usava. "Não acho que irá precisar, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar, certo?" Disse eu a sorrir. "Sabe com usar isto?"

"Não, mas se for preciso irei desenrascar-me."

"Espero que sim."

…

POV da Lucy (na carruagem, quase no fim da procissão)

O Luki, tinha me desobedecido, outra vez, e agora encontrava-se mascarado como um dos guardas a volta da minha carruagem. 'Quero estar por perto se algo acontecer, princesa' foi a desculpa que ele usou. Hump.

Bem já estávamos quase no fim da procissão, e não tinha acontecido nada.

Até que… BOOM!

Uma explosão provocada mais atrás por um mago, fez com que os cavalos dessem em doidos e corressem dali para fora juntamente com a maioria da multidão. Eu, infelizmente, com a corrida doida dos cavalos acabei por cair fora da carruagem. Ainda bem que o Luki me tinha desobedecido, senão tinha me magoado a sério. Agarei nas minhas chaves quando um mago, de cabelo vermelho, vestido como se estivesse pronto para ir a um baile de finalistas e não uma luta, mas prontos, se aproximou. Fiquei indecisa se eu chamar mais algum espírito, irei ficar fraca, para não falar de como iria estragar o plano, mas estava desprotegida.

"Querida princesa. Tem sido difícil encontrá-la." Disse ele aproximando-se um passo para a frente.

"Isso é porque não quis ser encontrada." Respondi-lhe, tentando não lhe mostrar o quanto medo lhe tinha, enquanto recuava um passo.

"Linda e agressiva, é uma pena que terei de a matar para ter o que quero." Disse ele aproximando-se mais um passo.

"O que quere?" Perguntei dando um passo ao pra trás.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver!" Gritou o Luki, enquanto se punha entre eu e o outro mago.

"Isso pode ser arranjado." Respondeu o outro mago, calmamente com ar de aborrecido.

"Cuidado Luki." Respondi, pondo uma mão no seu ombro enquanto ele usava o seu corpo para me proteger.

Começou uma batalha entre eles os dois.

"Vou me divertir." Respondeu o outro mago, agarrando num bocado de metal que estava espalhado na rua, e absorvendo-o até todo o seu corpo ser transformado em metal, e a batalha continuou. Sentia-me inútil só a observar e a não poder fazer nada. Olhei em redor.

O Gray Tinha um mago que atacara-lo, inconsciente dentro de uma pedra de gelo.e estava a ajudar a Erza, que tinha outro membro inconsciente, e estava a ganhar no seu segundo. A Levy e o Gajell estavam a atacar outro membro. O Natsu também estava a dar luta a outro membro. A princesa estava escondida no telhado duma casa, e o Happy estava com ela. Estava tão ocupada a reparar no que me rodeava que nem dei pelo raio de energia que vinha na minha direcção até que me encontrei no chão, toda dorida. "O que,…? Mas,…" Olhei para cima, apoiando-me nos cotovelos. Aproximava-se de mim uma maga com cabelo comprido roxo, vestida como se vê num daqueles filmes de espiões, com uma pistola mágica na mão, devia ser isso que ela usou para me atacar.

"Então princesinha, não dás muita luta pois não?" Perguntou ela com puro gozo na voz. Ela estava a gostar disto.

Estiquei a minha mão procurando com urgência as minhas chaves, mas não as encontrava! Ela aproximou-se um pouco, e apontou a sua arma directamente ao meu peito, sabia que isto ia doer, não matar, porque não era esse tipo de arma, mas sem duvida doer. Semi-serrei os olhos a espera do golpe, mas não veio, abri os meus olhos e fiquei surpreendida com o que vi.

O Gray estava a lutar contra o mago que antes estava a lutar contra o Natsu. A Erza estava sozinha a lutar contra outro mago. E a minha frente encontrava-se o Natsu que tinha levado com a energia por mim, mas ainda se encontrava de pé e ao limpar a sua boca com o braço é que me apercebi que ele tinha comido a energia. "Agora que comi, posso lutar." Disse ele, a frase já era tão cliché, mas eu ainda a achava gira ao sair da sua boca. "Natsu?" Estou bem princesa, não te preocupes." Disse-me ele piscando-me o olho, mas tinha má cara, devia ser da indigestão que ele apanhava sempre que comia outra magia a não ser fogo. Sorri-lhe mas depois tudo ficou escuro e só me lembro do Natsu a gritar 'Luce!', e de ficar com uma grande dor de cabeça.

….

POV do Natsu

Mas que! De onde veio aquilo?

Um bocado de metal tinha acertado na Lucy, em cheio na cabeça. Ela parecia estar bem, só inconsciente, mas o sangue que lhe escoria pelo corte que tinha na testa, não me acegurava de nada. Foi ai que as palavras da Erza vibraram na minha mente 'E depois mais depressa que podes pensar ela pode já não cá estar….' 'O dia de amanhã nunca está garantida por isso…..'

Desviei esses pensamentos, e tentei aproximar-me da Lucy, mas mais um raio de emergia veio na minha direcção, e foi por um triz que não me acertou. Obviamente não me ia deixar aproximar da Lucy sem luta. Virei-me para a ver a calçar umas botas.

"Se queres lutar, digo-te já que as botas novas são má ideia." Disse-lhe eu, já enchendo os punhos de fogo. Por favor! Como é que umas botas novas lhe iam ajudar? A não ser que eram anti-fogo, mas mesmo assim só teria os pés e um pouco das pernas protegidas. Por isso não lhe ajudava de muito. Nisto um sorriso traiçoeiro apareceu-me no rosto, seria fácil.

"Não quero lutar! Para que desperdiçar tempo quando já tenho o que quero, certo?"

"Como assim? Ainda não têm a princesa, e nem vão ter!"

"Isso pensas tu!" E de repente ela já lá não estava virei-me para ver que ela já estava ao pé da Lucy. "Vês?" Disse ela deixando uma risada maléfica a flutuar no ar, desaparecendo com a Lucy.

"Não!" Ouvi-me a gritar.

Observei tudo a minha volta e tão rápido como ela tinha desaparecido, ela retornava a reaparecer ao lado de cada membro da sua guild, (excepto aqueles que já estavam presos ou inconcientes, que os deixava com menos 3 membros). Antes que déssemos por isso já tinham desaparecido todos, incluindo a Lucy.

… POv de ninguém

"A Lucy?" Perguntou a Erza.

"Levaram-na." Disse o Natsu, sem reconhecer a sua própria voz, que lhe parecia fraca e mole, até para os seus próprios ouvidos. Coisa que ele detestava.

"O quê?" Perguntou o Gray frustrado.

"A Princesa?" Perguntou a Erza.

"Estou aqui!" Declarou a princesa, enquanto o Happy a trazia para baixo, alguns minutos depois descendendo-a no chão.

"Devíamos voltar para o castelo, teremos de planear o que fazer a seguir." Declarou a Levi entre o silêncio, encostada ao Gajell.

O Natsu direccionou-se para o castelo, sem preferir mais um palavra, com um olhar de pensativo, que nem lhe era normal.

"Droga! Isto não devia ter acontecido. Não o devia ter…" As palavras do Luki ficaram-lhe presas na garganta quando ele trepou nalgo. Olho para o pé para encontrá-lo posicionado em cima das chaves da Lucy. Ele apanhou-as e ergueu as para que os outros as vissem.

"Ela nem tem maneira de se proteger!" Exclamou rigidamente a Erza.

"Levi, o que era aquilo que aquela maga usou para escaparem?" Questionou o Gajell.

"Não sei. Mas tenciono descobrir e rápido." Disse ela, desviando-se do Gajell e começando a andar na direcção do castelo. "A ideia foi minha. Tenciono tirar isto tudo a limpo, é altura de o Rei ser honesto connosco sobre isto tudo. Se fizerem mal a Lu-chan, … Nunca seria capaz de me perdoar a mim mesma."

Todos perseguiram em silêncio até ao castelo. Até a princesa sentia-se parcialmente culpada pelo que tinha acontecido.

…

No castelo

POV do Erza

Nem acredito! Isto não era suposto ter acontecido. Eu fiquei encarregue de vir buscar os três membros da guild que tínhamos apanhado. Talvez, se os pressionarmos o suficiente, eles nos contem o que querem fazer com a Lucy.

POV de Ninguém

Após alguns minutos a Erza entrou na sala onde a Levi os tinha levado pela primeira vez, com os três prisioneiros.

O Natsu foi o primeiro a agir agarrou um dos prisioneiros pela camisa e encostou-o a parede.

"O que querem com a princesa!" Perguntou o Natsu, ainda alinhando na charada do plano inicial.

"Nada de mais." Respondeu outro.

"Não me respondeste!" Disse o Nastu entre os dentes serrados, precionando, se fosse possível, com mais força contra a parede.

"Queremos o poder da chave." Respondeu ele por fim. E o Natsu simplesmente largou-o deixando-o cair ao chão.

"Creio que isto seja culpa minha." Disse uma voz entrando na sala, todos os olhos correram na sua direcção. Até as do Natsu, que ao ver quem era simplesmente largou o mago que tinha forçado contra a parede, deixando-o cair ao chão.

"Como assim?" Questionou o Natsu.

"Desculpe-o, sua alteza." Disse a Erza fazendo uma vénia. "Ele está um pouco ansioso. Na verdade estamos todos com os nervos a flor da pele, se é que nos percebe. Estamos preocupados com a nossa colega."

"Sim, não faz mal. Afinal a culpa é minha tentei manter isto um segredo durante demasiado tempo." Declarou o Rei.

"O quê?" Esta vez foi o Luki que questionou, que até agora se encontrava calado.

"O poder da chave." Disse a Levi, olhando para cima de um livro durante alguns segundos, depois voltando para ele. "O poder da chave, é um poder ancestral, que eu pensava estar extinto. É o poder que dá para dar e tirar vida. Ou seja, sabem como a Windy consegue curar as pessoas. Bem este poder pode ressuscitar alguém, o matar alguém com um simples toque. É muito perigoso, é por isso que em cada geração nasce uma chave, ou seja, uma pessoa que a partir dos seus 16 anos terá poder para buscar o poder, dá-lo, ou serrá-lo por completo."

"É exactamente isso." Concordou o rei. "A minha filha é a chave desta geração. Quando ela nasceu uma senhora, uma maga muito poderosa, veio até ao castelo, e contou-nos, a mim e a minha esposa, que a sua alma descanse em paz. Bem, que ela era a chave e onde devia ir buscar o poder quando fosse a altura certa. Ela também nos disse que para ela ir buscar o poder teve de doar do seu bem mais precioso. Ela nunca mais viu ninguém, o seu bem mais precioso era o amor de todos que a rodavam, por isso ela dedicou-se a viver só a partir daí. Eu não posso perder a minha filha, por isso é que mantive isto segredo, até dela."

"Mas porque a querem? Se ela recolher o poder, só ela é que o pode usar, não faz sentido." Disse o Gray.

"Bem,…" Começou a Levi, mas parou.

"O que Levi, desabafa." Disse a Erza, olhando-a com preocupação.

"Bem, aqui diz, que para que o poder seja dado a outra pessoa que a princesa o poderá dar. Mas como não acredite que a princesa o fosse dar voluntariamente, bem aqui diz,… Que para tirar o poder a chave, que…"

"Têm de a matar…" Disse o Luki, num estado quase de transe, com a voz pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

"Sim, e derrubar o seu sangue sobre a pedra onde se encontra escondida o poder." Disse a Levi, também com em voz baixa. "Como é que soubeste?" Perguntou a Levi, olhando-o com curiosidade.

"Ouvi um dos magos a dizer algo, mas só o encaixei agora." Respondeu.

Caiu um silêncio sobre o quarto.

"De que estamos á espera temos de ir ao local onde se encontra o poder. Eles podem estar a fazer mal a Lucy neste momento."

"Bem, não. Só podem fazê-lo a meia-noite." Disse a Levi. (A.N.: Eu sei, meia-noite, que cliché, mas foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu, …)

"Mesmo assim, devem estar-se a direccionar para-la, temos de lá ir!" Insistiu o Natsu.

"Alguém devia de contar isto a princesa." Disse a Erza em voz baixa.

"Não é preciso." Disse uma voz baixa entrando na sala, usando uma conduta de ar. "Aprendem-se uns truques após de estar trancada neste castelo durante dezasseis anos." Disse ela dando uma gargalhada falsa. "A Lucy está nesta situação por minha causa, e eu quero ajudar vos. Eu irei responsabilizar-me pelo poder. Assim mais ninguém se irá magoar." Disse ela, com certeza e tanta decisão na voz que ninguém conseguiu preferir palavras para a negarem.

"Mas…"

"Nada de mas pai. Sempre me ensinou a levar as minhas responsabilidades a sério, e é tempo que eu o faça. Quando é que partimos?"

"Agora!" Declarou o Natsu, correndo porta fora sem ter de esperar por ninguém, com o Happy atrás.

…

Na Floresta

POV da Lucy

Ai! Que dor de cabeça. Ergui o olhar para ver que estava no colo de alguém. Tentei mexer-me mas estava atada dos calcanhares até aos ombros com corda. Que exagero! Mas o meu movimento provocou que o mago que estava a carregar-me, olhasse directamente para mim, provocando que um arrepio me percorresse o corpo, era o mesmo que estava a lutar contra o Luki.

"Olhai a Princesinha já acordou." Declarou ele com ar de gozo, e a sua voz até vertia a sua simpatia forçada.

"Que giro!" Desta vez a voz vinha da maga que tinha me acertado com um raio de energia.

Olhei em volta e vi apenas mais dois magos. Uma rapariga de cabelos malva, que lhe dava aos ombros e curvavam para dentro, acariciando-lhe o pescoço e fundo da face, tinha um olhar triste, tinha posto um simples vestido preto que lhe dava pelo joelho, e umas sandálias pretas, com um colar prateado a volta do pescoço.

Ao seu lado estava um mago com cabelo castanho, e olhos escuros. Tinha posto uma camisa branca e calças de ganga, com sapatilhas brancas.

Medo percorreu-me o corpo ao lembrar-me que o homem que agora me pousará no chão, se tinha oferecido para me matar. Isto não suava-me bem, estávamos numa floresta a frente de uma gruta que tinha umas inscrições estranhas espalhadas por cima da abertura.

…

POV de ninguém.

"Que querem de mim?" Questionou a Lucy, sabendo que apesar de tentar não o mostrar, que o medo na sua voz era muito notável.

"Não me diga que não sabes!" Guinchou a rapariga de preto. "Por favor!" Disse ela com sarcasmo. Provocando que os outros rissem.

"Não me digas que não sabes que és a chave." Disse o rapaz que agora tinha deixado o seu braço ir á volta da cintura da outra rapariga.

"Que chave?" Por pouco se esquecia que estava a fazer o papel da princesa, mas mesmo assim não ia fingir saber algo do qual nem desconfiava o seu significado.

Olharam todos para ela chocada até finalmente um deles contar-lhe.

….

Na floresta, as 23: 30

POV de ninguém

Os outros observavam os magos a fazerem pouco da Lucy enquanto preparavam-se para a levarem para dentro da gruta.

"Qual é o plano?" Perguntou o Gray, que estava a ajugar o Luki e o Gajell a segurar o Natsu, sabiam todos que o elemento de surpresa estava a seu favor. Não iam deixar o Natsu estragar isso.

"Nós distraímo-los e quando o caminho estiver livre a Princesa corra para dentro da gruta e faça o que for preciso." Disse a Erza olhando para ela, e a princesa simplesmente assentiu. "O Happy vai com ela."

"Aye!" Concordou o Happy. "Ou meu sinal. Esperai, esperai,…"

"Erza." Chamou a Levi, preocupada.

"Quê?"

"O efeito do feitiço está a acabar." Disse a Levi apontando para a princesa que já estava a começar a ter algumas madeixas pretas.

"Já!" Disse a Erza, vendo que era melhor despachar isto.

"Finalmente!" Chamou o Natsu que saltou do arbusto e agarrou um dos magos que estava a empurrar a Lucy na direcção da gruta.

"Natsu!" Gritou a Lucy um pouco mais aliviada, pois a ideia de ter o seu sangue derramado não lhe agradava muito. (A.N.: Perguntou-me porque?)

O Gray e o Luki juntaram-se para atacar a rapariga de cabelo malva, pois tinho o mesmo poder que o Gray. O Gajell também atacou outro mago. E a Erza ficou com a maga que estivera antes a lutar contra o Natsu.

E a Levi veio por trás e desamarrou a Lucy, e elas abraçaram-se.

"Pensei que te íamos perder." Disse a Levi.

"Pensei que me iam deixar morrer. Mas já passou!" Disse a Lucy com alivio na voz.

"Isto é teu." Disse a Levi entregando a Lucy as suas chaves, e o seu chicote.

"Obrigada."

POV da Dorinda

É agora ou nunca! Pensei para mim mesma. Tinha de fazer isto, agarrei o colar da minha mãe com toda a força, era isso que eu ia dar a pedra em troca do poder. Era a única coisa que me ligava a minha mãe, a minha última recordação, que tinha sempre ao pescoço. Era o meu bem mais precioso.

"Agora." Sussurrou-me o Happy, e eu assenti. Isto tinha de ser feito, e eu era o único que o poderia fazer.

Estava a meio caminho quando uma maga se pôs a minha frente.

"Onde vais com tanta pressa." Disse-me ela, apontando-me uma arma, e senti o meu sangue a correr frio. Estava tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

"Toma isto!" Gritou a Lucy usando o seu chicote para agarrar o pulso da maga e a sua arma foi a voar para a mão da Lucy. "Sempre me perguntei como seria a sensação de usar isto em alguém." Disse a Lucy com um sorriso, o seu cabelo já tinha a sua cor natural. "Corre sua alteza eu trato dela." Disse a Lucy, mas foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de correr para dentro da gruta, o Happy mesmo atrás de mim.

Caminhei até ver duas pedras que formavam um tipo de pedestal, para onde me encaminhei. Ao lá chegar li o que estava lá escrito em voz alta, até para os meus ouvidos eram palavras incompreensíveis, mas lá me forcei a lê-los.

Após de o ter feito apareceu o espírito de uma mulher a minha frente.

"Quem é?" Gaguejei, com medo.

"Sou o espírito da antiga chave. Tenho estado a tua espera, Dorinda. Deposite-me na mão o teu objecto mais precioso." Hesitei por segundos mais finalmente larguei o colar da minha mãe na sua mão.

Antes que podes abrir a boca uma luz branca encheu a gruta, e tudo que tinha saber sobre o poder me percorreu na mente. Depois senti o poder a correr-me nas veias, o meu cabelo soltou-se da trança e voou livremente, e a minha roupa também mudou, fiquei com um vestido branco comprido que significava pureza, e apareceu-me uma estafa na mão direita com a cabeça de um esqueleto no cimo, simbolizando o poder da morte. Depois a luz morreu e a gruta ficou novamente fria e escura e o espírito não estava em lado nenhum, só deixou estas palavras no ar 'Segue o teu destino' e eu sabia a que referia.

Sorri para mim.

"Estás linda! Quando mudaste de roupa?" Questionou-me o Happy.

"Foi algo repentino, explico depois." Disse-lhe eu a rir, correndo para fora da gruta.

POV de ninguém

Quando a Princesa finalmente saiu da gruta todos os magos da outra guild encontravam-se atados, meios inconscientes. E os da Fairy Tail a celebrar alegremente a sua vitoria. Cuja á qual a princesa alegremente se juntou.

POV da Lucy

Estavam todos a festejar alegremente lá dentro. Mas sinceramente eu não estava com alma de festa. Não me percebam mal, claro que estou aliviada por ainda estar viva. Mas esperava que esta experiencia de quase me perderem teria feito com que o Natsu desse um passo ao pra frente nesta nossa estranha relação. Mas nada, também não esperava que ele se armasse em príncipe mas algo mais do que 'estou feliz por estares bem, porque o Happy estava preocupado' ter-me-ia feito mais feliz.

Hump. Encaminhei-me para a varanda, e encostei-me a grade enquanto observava as estrelas.

"São lindas." Murmurei para mim mesma, não esperando que alguém me ouvisse.

"Mas és mais." Disse uma voz de atrás de mim.

"Essa é realmente cliché." Repostei enquanto ele se encostava também a grade.

"Mas fez te sorrir, era esse o meu objectivo." Declarou ele com um sorriso.

"Porque não estás lá dentro?"

"Podia-te perguntar o mesmo."

"Ei, é injusto. Eu perguntei primeiro."

"Não tou com muita disposição."

"Pois, porque não é importante celebrarmos o facto de que ainda estás viva."

"Não é para isso que serve está festa. Serve para celebrar o facto que a princesa está bem."

"Não para mim. Sabes Luce, tive mesmo medo de te perder."

"Pensei que tinhas dito que o Happy é que estava preocupado."

"E estava, mas eu estava mais."Disse ele puxando-me para ele, e obrigando-me a olha-lo nos olhos.

"Natsu,…"

"Eu sei que isto vai soar-te estranho, mas… Eu gosto de ti… gosto muito de ti." Sussurou-me ele, o seu bafo a fazer-me cócegas no nariz.

"Quê?"

"Não me obrigues a repetir."

"Não. Quero dizer,… Também gosto de ti, mas sempre pensei que não sentirias da mesma forma. E não te disse porque tinha medo de perder a tua amizade, e agora sinto…" Não pude acabar porque senti um par de lábios quentes a serem pressionados contra os meus. Demorou-me algum tempo para perceber o que se tinha passado, mas depois de alguns segundos respondi alegremente ao beijo.

"Falas demasiado." Disse ele ao quebrarmos o beijo.

"Cala-te!" Disse eu, puxando-o para mais um.

Fim

A.N.: Então que acharam! Desculpai aquela parte mais romântica para o fim, não me pude conter, tentei outro final, mas esta continuava a voltar-me para a mente, que querem nasci para escrever coisas românticas e não de acção, desculpa.

Não se esqueçam de me deixar um comentário! Pode ser?

Tchau

Ass.: aninekitty


End file.
